Hermione's Diary
by Jenny-Joy
Summary: Hermione writes in her diary about those little things life brings....
1. Monday

Monday, September 1st 2014.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So, today is actually the day. The day I will say goodbye to my oldest child, and sent her of to Hogwarts. Of course I know it will be so good for her, but I still can't help but feel sad. After all, she is my little baby. Well not my little baby anymore, she is after all 11 years old now, but still..  
  
It feels like it was yesterday I held Julia in my arms for the first time. That cute little girl, so small, so perfect. What an amazing feeling. It was just as amazing as my other 5 babies. Thank God, they will stay home with me, a little longer.  
  
I have just finished breakfast now. I can hear that the family is waking up. I can hear Ron mumbling something.  
  
"Bloody pile of books!"  
  
He probably tripped over it. I should tell him to not use those words, and also that the books are there for him. It would be good for him to start reading soon. After all he is 34, it's about time..  
  
Julia is coming down the stairs now. She is such a pretty girl. And really interested in learning something. Too bad the thing she is interested in learning is Quidditch. Her father has too much influence on her. She needs to learn that there are others important things in the world than Quidditch.  
  
I'm sure when she comes to Hogwarts she will get interested in the more academically studies.  
  
I mean, I love my husband with all my heart, but he did not get that good grades at all. He wouldn't have made it through if it hadn't been for Harry and myself (I don't know if I should write 'Harry and myself' doesn't that make me sound vain? I am not vain, I am not even close to be as smart as Harry). I don't know how many times he took my notes. And of course I let him.. I was such a fool for love. He should've taken notes himself.  
  
Well, I just hope that Julia will be more attentive in class.  
  
Or that she gets some really good friends who will let her borrow their notes. No, I will not let that happen.  
  
"Julia, when you go to school, you have to do your homework yourself, okay?"  
  
"Okay, mum, I will"  
  
She would never lie to my. I know she never will.  
  
Ron and the boys are in the kitchen now. I really hope that they soon will start eating proper ply. All three. I should tell, Benjamin is 9 years old and Brady is 8 years old. Those boys are really something. They look like me. They are so sweet, and I adore them. They can do these funny things "Hey Hermione, sleep well?"  
  
Ron, shush. You are making me blush. 'sleep well?' honestly. You know that I didn't get much sleep much last night. And stop twinkling your eyes like that.  
  
"RON! Not in front of the children!"  
  
He really should learn soon that kissing is not something to be done in front of the kids. A Normal quick kiss is okay, but not that.. stuff.  
  
See, now all the children are laughing. And I'm blushing. I am an adult, I shouldn't be blushing like that. Blushing is something you do when you're a teenager. I am not.  
  
The little girls are jumping on the couch now.  
  
"Darlings, stop jumping like that on the couch. yes, you also Ron"  
  
"Hey Hermes, I wasn't jumping"  
  
"No, but you weren't telling them to stop either. That's called encouragement. And don't call me Hermes. That so. owlish"  
  
"Okay Hermione. You are some woman"  
  
"Thank you love"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"EEWW!"  
  
"Laura, go in the kitchen and have some breakfast"  
  
My little girls are 6-year old Laura, 4-year old Joy, and 2-year old Hope. They can be trouble. Wild kids. Sometimes if I need a little break to read or if me and Ron needs a little.. Private time. we sent the children to Molly and Arthur, who loves them. And that gives me a break.  
  
I don't know how they handle it. Two weekends every year Molly and Artur have all their grandchildren in the house. Only them and the kids. I mean, that must be so hard. How many grandchildren do they have, 30?  
  
"Love, how many grandchildren is it your parents have?  
  
"29, and two on the way. And plus Harry's 2"  
  
Close. I couldn't handle 29 kids. I have 6 and sometimes I have problems keeping control of them all.  
  
I should tell, Harry and his wife, and their two kids, Jamie and Lily, also count as family. So, yes it is a big family.  
  
I have to end for today. They are all ready to go to the train and say 'goodbye, see you at Christmas' to Julia.  
  
I can't believe it. My baby is going away, and won't come back till Christmas.  
  
I will write again tomorrow.  
  
Love, Hermione. 


	2. Tuesday

NOTE: there is really no point in Hermione's Diary, it's just about Hermione and her every-day-life. But I have fun writing it, so..  
  
Tuesday, September 2nd 2014.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So yesterday we sent Julia of to Hogwarts. I admit that I cried. I had promised myself that I would stay calm, but I just couldn't. Seeing my baby go away. It was so heartbreaking. And I won't see her until Christmas. Well, I can always look forward to her owls.  
  
The good thing is that now there are 'only' 5 kids here. Much easier to handle. Well, not that Julia was ever trouble. She could take care of herself most of the time. Enough about Julia, I'm just gonna start crying again.  
  
Saturday Harry and his family will come over.  
  
I saw Harry's wife Carol at the train station. She was there to say goodbye to her niece. So we talked about them coming over Saturday. They have two children, the twins Jamie and Lily, who are 6 years old now. Like Laura.  
  
I look forward to seeing them again. We don't see each other that often, actually it's been 4 months since the last visit. Ron works a lot, and Harry is always around the world with the Quidditch team. Oh I should tell, I work at home. I am a writer. I have 10 published novels, and working on the 11th "Next Summer" I really enjoy my work.  
  
"Mum, there is a owl from Julia"  
  
"Okay Brady, let me read it"  
  
Oh thank God. That means she made it to Hogwarts.  
  
What does it say?  
  
She doing fine, that's good. Sharing dorm with.. The teachers are.. She thinks.  
  
It looks like everything is like my days there. I'm a little worried that she hasn't seen the library yet. She will be spending a lot of time there. I hope.  
  
Ron is home now. He's going to be so happy when I tell him, that Harry and Carol will come over Saturday.  
  
Ron, no. don't do that, the kids are right next door. Ron..!  
  
"Ron! Didn't I tell you, to not do that when the kids are around?"  
  
"Oh come on. They are busy with their games. So, how was your day?"  
  
"Very good. Yours?"  
  
"Good too" "I have good news. Harry and Carol will come over Saturday"  
  
"Really? That's brilliant. I really want to know about that new Quidditch broom, that he..."  
  
Typical.  
  
I tell you. If he and Harry are going to sit around all day, talking about Quidditch, I will take Carol and the kids shopping. Power shopping. Spend all our money on new robes, that we can't afford.  
  
I still don't understand the thrill of Quidditch everybody is talking about. It's so violent, and dangerous.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, erase that last line"  
  
"Ron, don't look over my shoulder, when I'm writing in my diary"  
  
"Okay, I will. But now more negative stuff about Quidditch"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Oh, I also have to plan my birthday party. I have invited everybody over. My family, Ron's family, our friends, the neighbours. I should really start planning. I can't believe that Molly talked my into this big birthday party thing. She said that since I didn't throw a huge party, when I turned 30, I have to do it this year. I don't see the point. 34 aren't something special.  
  
Maybe I should wait till 40?  
  
"Hermione, a birthday party is a really good.."  
  
"Ron, honestly. Don't look over my shoulder!"  
  
I have to start cooking dinner now, the kids are starting to get noisy. Meaning that they are hungry.  
  
Merlin, I really love my family.  
  
With love, Hermione. 


End file.
